The Lost Skywalker
by Rice lyke Whoa
Summary: Anakin's destiny as the most feared figure in the universe can change with one person... his sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~*~ Meet Amalia ~*~  
  
A/N: Takes place several months after the battle on Geonosis.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker. Masters Kenobi and Windu sent me to receive you." A long haired Jedi said.  
  
Anakin flinched when she said 'Padawan' "I'm going for the trials today, you'll start calling me Master Skywalker."  
  
"You haven't gone for the trials yet, I will call you 'Master' when it is time. I'm terrible at introductions, I'm Amalia Jett-Aulie. You can address me as Amalia until I finish the trials today as well. Who are you?"  
  
"Anakin Skywalker. And this is Padme." Anakin replied. "My close friend."  
  
Amalia probed his mind, sensing that he wasn't entirely telling the truth. She sensed he was nervous, so decided not to bring anything up. "Very well then, follow me." She walked with them behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Anakin, Padme. Wonderful to see you again." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I see you've met Amalia."  
  
"Are you both ready for the trials?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Anakin replied.  
  
"I have to say the same." Amalia added.  
  
"Who will be first?" Master Windu asked escorting them to the holo-room where their trials would take place.  
  
"I'll go." Amalia said, stepping up, taking off her cloak. She twisted her long blonde hair into a simple pony tail.  
  
"Would you mind if we all watched?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Not at all." Amalia answered, breathing deeply.  
  
"May the Force be with you my Padawan." Mace Windu said before opening the doors to the preset room.  
  
~*~  
  
Her heart pounded as she stepped into the empty steel room. She heard Obi- Wan's voice over the intercom. "There will be three trials. One will be of your logic, another will be fighting without a lightsaber, and finally your fencing abilities. We will begin with your logic. May the Force be with you Amalia."  
  
"Let's do this." Amalia whispered to herself. An alien wielding a knife appeared. Amalia quickly let the shock out of her mind. He charged towards her as she waved her hand. "You don't want to kill me." She said calmly.  
  
"I don't want to kill you. I only want your money." He said.  
  
She waved at him again. "You don't my money, you want to get a job."  
  
"I don't want your money, I want to get a job." He replied.  
  
"You want to put your knife down and never attack anyone again." Amalia said, face with sweetness and an immeasurable calm.  
  
"I'm going to put my knife down, and I'll never attack anyone again." He said. And he disappeared.  
  
"Amalia you can relax if you want. You passed that segment. We'll be sending in androids programmed only to stun, and only half of them will be carrying stun blasters. Once you defeat those two, we'll send in four…after that, six…all the way up to ten, if you make it." Obi- Wan said.  
  
"Bring them in." Amalia said. The two droids materialized. She tapped into the Force, feeding off of it, thinking of all the happiest memories of her life were, and suddenly she became powerful. The androids charged at her and she fought hand to hand combat with both of them. She managed to knock one of the two into a corner, while having to deal with the one with the blaster. The android realized the blaster in its hand and began to fire at Amalia.  
  
She ran, almost childishly past the viewing window. She turned to them and flashed a smile. "Arrogance, its in all the Padawans apparently." Mace Windu said. Anakin didn't hear this, he was enthralled with the battle. The android had gotten her cornered, and she lay in the corner as the android slowly pointed blaster towards her head. She tapped into the Force, trying to discover when he'd shoot, then…she kicked the gun out of its hand just as a shot went out. She punched from the left and with her right, gave it a blow to the neck that forced him down.  
  
Effortlessly, she sped through the following rounds of androids until she reached the last stage where ten of the androids came out. She knocked out the first five, without guns, harnessing more of the Force for her power. "I can dodge for a while. Can't I Master Windu? Will points be taken?" Amalia asked.  
  
"She's starting to sound like you Anakin." Obi-Wan said jokingly.  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" Anakin asked.  
  
"You can dodge, points will be taken off if you have a poor stratgey." Windu replied.  
  
"Then…I'll dodge this one, and get this punk android." She said, jumping out of the line of fire and as she rolled away used her legs to knock one of the androids down, hard. He disintegrated right when he hit the floor. "Come on…" She said, getting childishly cocky.  
  
"Don't let your feelings cloud you Amalia." Mace Windu said to her mind.  
  
"Don't worry." She replied as she waited for the androids to make their move. An android shot at her, hitting her shoulder.  
  
"AAGGGGHHH." She cried, clenching her teeth she used the Force to grab hold of two androids in one hand and two in the other and banged them together, repeatedly until they too disintigrated. When she saw they were gone, she lay down on the steel floor, panting.  
  
"Amalia, will you be alright?" Obi-Wan asked. "Will you need a medic droid?"  
  
"No." Amalia replied. "I'm fine." She waved her hand over wound and it was healed. "See?" Anakin was shocked, he knew he was powerful, but this girl seemed as powerful as he, if not more because of her less reckless personality.  
  
"Very well then, the final fight will be between you and a replica of Darth Maul." Obi-Wan said.  
  
A shadowy figure materialized into the room. Two red lightsabers were showing through the darkness. Amalia took out her lightsaber which was a bright turquoise. "Well then…the Light always prevails." She whispered to herself.  
  
He struck at her, and she valiantly blocked his blade, before bringing her blade above her head to block the second blade. The fighting seemed long and it was a while before she began to sweat.  
  
"She's good." Anakin admitted. "Very good." Suddenly it looked like the fight took a turn for the worst. The Maul replica managed to cut off some skin from the arm holding her lightsaber. Her lightsaber flew out of her hand.  
  
"AAAGHHHH." She yelled, the agony of the white-hot saber touching her skin was more pain than she ever imagined. He charged at her with his saber and she screamed again. His body was stopped by an invisible force field. He charged again and again.  
  
Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Padme saw the force field slowly get more powerful. Her hair was strewn out of its pony tail and she had several cuts on her face. He charged at different points and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get through. Meanwhile, she was tapping into the Force some more to levitate her lightsaber. "The Light always prevails against the Dark Side." She said as her lightsaber went straight through Darth Maul's torso. He screamed out before disappearing. Her blue forcefield disappeared and she had her lightsaber fly towards her. She switched it off and sat down, against the wall.  
  
The door to the holo-room opened. "Well…Knight Jett-Aulie, you are officially a part of the Jedi order." Mace Windu said, providing her with a new Jedi robe, as hers was old and tattered.  
  
"Also a new outfit to wear you could." Yoda said, limping in.  
  
"Master Yoda, I prefer to my own outfits on. It'll make keeping the peace easier. They'll all just think I'm some poor woman from Coruscant until, of course, I do my duty to the people." Amalia said, looking at herself in the glass reflexion.  
  
Anakin couldn't help but look. She was wearing a sleeveless beige catsuit and had a utility belt tied loosely around the waist. Unlike the other Jedi with their black boots, or in Yoda's case, green feet, she had beige wedge boots that matched her outfit. He remembered Padme next to him and looked at the other Jedi.  
  
"We'll start the trials later today, it's mealtime. We were wondering if Senator Amidala would grace us with her presence." Mace Windu said, bowing to her.  
  
"Absolutely." Padme replied with a smile. They walked towards the lunch hall where the meal was being served. "Amalia, you were very good in there."  
  
"Thank you Senator Amidala." Amalia replied, her bright blue eyes piercing Padme, she felt that those eyes were oddly familiar.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, tell me about Amalia, Master Windu." Anakin said at dinner while Amalia was in her quarters getting something.  
  
"Amalia Jett-Aulie is probably one of the most gifted Jedi here, next to you, Anakin." Windu replied as he ate his soup. "She was dropped off here almost nineteen years ago. She was only two weeks old so we took her in, and gave her to one of the powerful families of Coruscant. When she was a year old, she was brought in because her family couldn't handle her moving things around whenever she would get upset." He added.  
  
"I remember Master Yoda would work with Amalia when I wasn't in his class." Obi-Wan said. "He would just sit and they would talk to each other through their minds."  
  
"We tried to trace her true family and discovered she was from the Outer Rim." Windu replied. Anakin's head immediately jerked up from his soup.  
  
"Did you find out where?" Anakin asked.  
  
"No…all we know is that she was from the Outer Rim and we couldn't trace her family, we couldn't look at the slaves' files because the Federation wouldn't allow us." Mace Windu replied.  
  
Amalia came back with her blonde hair down past her shoulders. She sat next to Mace Windu and Padme. "Master Windu, I have a present in gratitude for your mentoring." Amalia said, handing him a wrapped package.  
  
"Ahhh, a new utility belt. Thank you Amalia." He said, putting it on.  
  
"And Master Yoda, I crafted this myself." She said, handing him a larger package.  
  
"Ah, a hovercraft you have made." Yoda said, admiring it. "Skilled you are in this craft."  
  
"Amalia, what was your midichlorian count?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I don't think you'd match it." Amalia replied with sass.  
  
"Try me." Anakin said boldly.  
  
"I was off the charts." Amalia replied. "The Jedi Masters here have constantly told me I am the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force."  
  
"That's impossible." Anakin replied.  
  
"How so?" Amalia replied with sarcasm. "Draw my blood right now and run it through the machines. They don't lie."  
  
"I was off the charts as well." Anakin said.  
  
"When did you start?" Amalia asked.  
  
Obi-Wan sensed their competition was running thickly through the air. "Amalia, Anakin…restrain yourselves."  
  
"Sorry Master." Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan.  
  
There was silence before Anakin looked up. "I was eight."  
  
"Hah…I was one." Amalia replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
~*~  
  
Amalia sat on the landing pad early the next morning. She let the wind whip her face and her hair would flail behind her. "You're sad." A male voice said.  
  
"It's the anniversary of when they found me. A week old. It's like another birthday around here." Amalia said.  
  
"How long has it been?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Nineteen years since I was born." Amalia said.  
  
"We should've had a party if I came last week." Anakin said, trying to lighten her mood. He felt her loosen briefly before returning to her sad state. "I'll just leave you alone to your thoughts then." Anakin turned to leave the platform.  
  
"No, don't, it was warmer when you came in. I've been very cold for a long time." Amalia said.  
  
"Why, because this anniversary was coming?" Anakin asked.  
  
"No…it's just, every year when this time rolls around I get angry. I wished my parents could've come and found me and been proud of what I've done." Amalia replied. "I want them to see how great I've become. But it just doesn't happen, and I get that cold feeling again, like someone died."  
  
"I'm sure your parents are out there. If they left you here that means that they couldn't have provided you with a life you could've benefited from." Anakin said. "A family will make sacrifices like that. That's something I learned from my fam—." He sad, stopping looking at Amalia.  
  
"I don't have a family." Amalia replied. "You don't know how hard it is."  
  
Anger pulsed through Anakin's veins as he remembered the Tusken Raiders that killed his mother. "I had a mother. She and I both lived on Tatooine. I left to become a Jedi…and then I went back a few months ago…she was held prisoner by the Tusken Raiders. I went to rescue her and she died just after I freed her."  
  
"You were in a lot of pain." Amalia replied. "I can sense it. But at least you had someone that loved you."  
  
"Do you remember anything about your home?" Anakin asked, standing in front of her.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Padme woke up to find Anakin out of bed. She walked towards her window and saw him talking to Amalia. She curiously stood at the window watching them talk.  
  
~*~  
  
"I remember warmth…the desert…lots of sand…" She said, breathing in. "I can feel it…"  
  
"Sounds like where I grew up." He said, turning around to watch the sunrise.  
  
"I remember the sound of my mother's voice…I don't understand what she says during my dreams, but she always very warm, and soothing." Amalia replied.  
  
"Mothers are like that you know." Anakin told her, smiling and putting a hand on her back.  
  
"And there's the most peculiar thing that you won't believe me when I say." Amalia replied.  
  
"What? I'm up for it." Anakin replied.  
  
"There were two suns." Amalia answered. "I don't even think that's real. I think I made that up during my dreams."  
  
"I think you're from my home planet Amalia." Anakin said. "Didn't think anyone else from here was from that dump. Tell you what, I'll help you find your family Amalia."  
  
"Would you?" Amalia asked, looking at him. "I appreciate it." She said, giving him a hug. "I'm going to go breakfast Knight Skywalker. Would you like to join me?" Amalia asked.  
  
"Sure. We'll look at some archives after Miss Jett-Aulie" Anakin replied.  
  
"Knight." Amalia added.  
  
~*~  
  
Padme approached Anakin during breakfast while Amalia was away getting some more food. "Ani, what were you and Amalia doing out there?"  
  
"We were talking about her family. And from what she's telling me, it sounds like she's from Tatooine." Anakin said. "She was looking sad because she said that there was no one out there who loved her. I felt her pain…it was a lot that I've felt in a long time. So, I told her I'd help her find her family…Padme, did you think I'd cheat? I love you Padme, I'd never cheat on you." Anakin said with his boyish grin.  
  
Amalia came back. "Hi Amalia." Padme said.  
  
"Hello." Amalia replied. She started eating some of her food until she stopped completely. Her spoon dropped and her face paled. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"What?" Anakin asked.  
  
"It's so cold." Amalia said, breathing hard. "Oh god…" She said collapsing onto the table and convulsing.  
  
"Ani…her pulse is really unstable." Padme said, fingers at her neck. Anakin levitated her off the table and then carried her to the medical ward.  
  
"She said she felt something and then…this happened." Anakin said to the medic droid who immediately went to try and find what was happening to her physiologically.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda came into the hospital. They saw Amalia still unconscious and convulsing.  
  
"A lot of fear she has. Too much for a Jedi." Yoda said.  
  
"Master Yoda, what's wrong with her." Anakin asked. "She just started doing this at breakfast."  
  
"There have been disturbances in the force lately Anakin, have you felt it?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I try not to." Anakin said.  
  
"Gifted she is with sense in the Force." Yoda said. "Sensitive to change she is."  
  
"She's the most attuned Jedi the Council has seen in years." Obi-Wan replied. "I think the Sith Lord is active again."  
  
Amalia woke up gasping. "Amalia…" Anakin said looking thoroughly concerned. Padme's head jerked from her datapad.  
  
"Count Dooku…I felt him. He's planning something great…terrible, but remarkable nonetheless." Amalia said. "His laughter is cold and full of hate…do you feel that Master Yoda?"  
  
"Only weakly do I feel Count Dooku's presence. The Dark Side clouds my vision." Yoda replied, putting his chin on his cane.  
  
"How long have you been sensing him?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I've felt his presence get stronger since before the wars." Amalia said. "And it was at its worse at Geonosis. It was amazing that I managed to stay alive that day, it was so cold."  
  
"You were at Geonosis?" Anakin asked. "I didn't see you."  
  
"Well you were a little busy weren't you?" Obi-Wan replied. "She was there, she took out one whole section of the federation armies.  
  
"Before getting my left hand severed at the wrist because of one of the other Jedi's lightsabers fell out of his hand." Amalia said.  
  
"Hah, coincidence. This right arm is mechanical too." Anakin said. "Who did the prosthetic?"  
  
"I don't remember, all I remember is a searing pain, and then I wake up back here on Coruscant with more bruises and cuts than I remember getting and a brand new hand." Amalia said.  
  
"Feeling better now are you?" Yoda asked. "You are getting warm again."  
  
"Yes Master Yoda…I think Dooku was just feeling sinister again." Amalia said.  
  
"Did you see what it was that he was creating?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"No…he was blocking it." Amalia said, she shuddered at the thought. "I'd rather not think about it."  
  
"Amalia, come on, I'm pretty sure that we can find out who your family is from drawing up your blood." Anakin said. "I was thinking about it while you were kinda out."  
  
"Well…let's go." Amalia grinned. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
"How are things going with you Anakin?" Padme asked as she sat in the Library sorting out some new policies to present at the Senate.  
  
"I think I'm getting closer." Anakin replied looking at the screen. "Amalia, what have you found so far?"  
  
"I found out that you were right. I was from Tatooine. I found a picture of the surroundings on the ground and it's exactly how I remembered it." Amalia said.  
  
"That makes my job easier then." Anakin said, making a new search and typing in her name. "Was Amalia the name your mom gave you?"  
  
"Yes." Amalia replied while looking at some more pictures of the planet's landscape. There were a few moments of silence and Amalia sensed that Anakin found something on her family. "I know you found something Anakin, what is it?"  
  
"Hmm…" Anakin said, still looking at the screen with a mix of surprise and happiness on his face. "I ran a cross search that went through the planet's files of the humans with your blood and your name to find a match, possibly at a hospital."  
  
"Yes, I thought you'd do something like that." Amalia said.  
  
"And then…this. You, Amalia Jett-Aulie are actually Amalia Skywalker. Your my twin sister." Anakin said, looking at Amalia.  
  
"That explains a few things." Padme said, looking up from her datapad.  
  
"Like what?" Anakin asked with a grin.  
  
"Like how you both just love to be the best." Padme said. "I've seen you both during your trials, you both have that same cocky smile."  
  
"Do not!" They both replied before looking at each other and laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Several nights later it was Amalia that found Anakin on the roof of the Jedi Council's building. "So you heard me calling." Anakin said.  
  
"It's kind of hard to sleep when your yelling in my mind." Amalia said, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"I meant to do that." Anakin said with a smirk. He felt how warm she had become after knowing they were twins. He knew she didn't verbally ask, but was mentally begging for a hug, and she received one. "Feeling better now. I felt that much."  
  
"You're more attuned to the Force than I give you credit for Anakin." Amalia said with a slight grin.  
  
"Hey, you're not the only Jedi with an off the scales midichlorian count." Anakin said, matching her grin.  
  
"What was mom like?" Amalia asked.  
  
"She was the sweetest woman to ever walk the galaxy." Anakin replied. "She never thought of herself. She let me go when I was eight to join Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn on their ship to Coruscant."  
  
"Anakin, I sense your anger." Amalia said. "You know what Yoda said. Anger leads to the darkside."  
  
"I know, I just can't let go." Anakin replied. "It's too hard."  
  
"Anakin, there's something I learned with my training." Amalia said. "Let me show you."  
  
Anakin turned around to look at her and saw her concentrating hard. He felt her probing his mind for his memories of their mother. He saw her take in a deep breath before swirling lights appeared before the both of them. She opened her eyes and looked at Anakin, who was looking astonished at the figure before them.  
  
"Now you can have you questions answered Anakin." Amalia said, looking at the figure that was Shmi Skywalker.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom, I've missed you." Anakin said finally.  
  
"I know. But like the Force, I am with you Ani." Shmi replied, smiling warmly at her son. "Never forget that. I am in your dreams, wherever and whenever you wish, I am there."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Anakin said, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"You did." Shmi replied. "I died with the knowledge that I made the right decision when I sent you with Qui-Gon Jinn." Anakin was silent and had tears slide slowly down his face. She turned to Amalia who was still breathing hard from that use of energy. "Amalia?" Amalia looked up and nodded with a smile.  
  
"Mom." Amalia said, looking at her spirit directly. "I have to ask you what happened when Anakin and I were born."  
  
"I was going to take you both home with me after I recovered. You were stolen from the hospital and I didn't know what happened to you after. I thought you'd died." Shmi said. "But a part of me, deep down, knew that you lived. And it warms my heart to know that you and Anakin have found each other."  
  
"We just found out a few nights ago mom. We have yet to tell Master Yoda and the rest of the council." Amalia replied. "I'm sure there will be no surprise."  
  
Like a crack of a whip, Amalia directed her attention to something else, something happening in the building. "I sense it too Amalia." Anakin said. The two of them said a quick goodbye to their mother's spirit who in the same bright lights, disappeared.  
  
They ran as quick as they could, using the Force to let them become lighter than air as they went to the source of the cry for help. Anakin charged in first. "Anakin wait." Amalia said, gripping his arm tightly. "Sense what's going on first."  
  
"It's in Obi-Wan's room." He said, running towards his former trainer's resting quarters.  
  
Obi-Wan was unresponsive when Amalia would pat his face. Amalia told Anakin to search the room while she searched Obi-Wan's mind. "Something dark, sinister is here Anakin." Amalia said, a discouraging tingle running down her spine.  
  
"Very good young Jedi Knight." A voice said. Amalia froze and Anakin tensed. The bond between them, although newly reconnected, was strong, by way of the Force. Anakin looked into Amalia's eyes and understood that they attack together. Simultaneously, Anakin's lightsaber charged at the intruder just as Amalia shot her leg out, causing the intruder to fall.  
  
Amalia mentally called for Masters Yoda and Windu as Anakin held him in restraint. "Amalia, I can't hold him." He thought to her.  
  
"I can hear your thoughts, don't think I'm stupid." He said. He used the Force to knock Anakin against the wall.  
  
"ANAKIN!" Amalia yelled. She ran to him, hoping that her Force created barrier would come soon.  
  
"Silly girl, you cannot run from a Darth." Dooku said, coming after her. Amalia bravely stood in front of Anakin her turquoise blade humming in the silence.  
  
"The light always prevails." Amalia said as they began to fight. He tore at her new Jedi robes. "Damn, Master Windu won't appreciate that." She cleverly dodged his lightsaber. "He'll like that though."  
  
"You're fast, but reckless. Join the Dark Side, you can harness your power and become strong." Dooku said. "For example…" He shot electricity out of his hands. She deflected it with her lightsaber. "Funny, that was the same thing Skywalker over there did before I chopped off his arm. He's an excellent fighter."  
  
"Then I guess it runs in the family." She said, slashing her lightsaber. She had Anakin's lightsaber fly to her.  
  
"Two handed dueling, Anakin also did that." Dooku said, laughing mirthlessly. Amalia had a smirk on her face as she fought Dooku. Even when she had a cut across her shoulder, she had a cocky smirk on her face. Unbeknownst to the evil, she had turned on Obi-Wan's lightsaber, used the Force to mute it's sound and hide its presence and had it level with Dooku's head.  
  
"Hey Dooku." Anakin said from behind. "Look behind you."  
  
"I won't fall for that." Dooku stated.  
  
"Fine then. You do the honors Amalia." She ducked just as the lightsaber charged through his head. She then dodged his body as he fell. She switched off her lightsaber, tossed Anakin his, which snapped off with a hiss and gently levitated Obi-Wan's now off lightsaber.  
  
"Anakin, are you alright?" Amalia asked.  
  
"I'm a little sore." He said. "How's Obi-Wan?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "I just touched a nerve, he'll be fine." They walked out of the room, both of them using the Force to drag the body of Dooku down the hallway where they were met by Mace Windu and Yoda.  
  
"You killed him?" Windu asked.  
  
"We heard Obi-Wan's cry." Amalia said. "Where were you?"  
  
"Dooku did something to cloak our senses. We just now can sense your presence." Windu replied. "How did you kill him?"  
  
"A levitating lightsaber went straight through his head. Amalia's really the one to credit. He threw me against the wall." Anakin said.  
  
"Well, that must have been a well fought battle for you Amalia." Mace Windu said.  
  
"Anakin helped as well. He held him off while I tried to find out what he did to Obi-Wan." Amalia said.  
  
"The council call to order I will. Story of Dooku's demise you will tell." Yoda said to the two of them. "In the main chambers you go."  
  
"I'll have a medic droid fix your cut Amalia." Mace Windu said, following Yoda, calling the Council Jedi.  
  
Anakin and Amalia went to the Main Chamber and stood there, looking out at the Coruscant night. "Should we tell them we're siblings?"  
  
"I think it's a perfect time." Amalia replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Since Amalia was getting her cut, which was deeper than expected, healed, Anakin told the story from his point of view on the floor. "Amalia managed to levitate Obi-Wan's lightsaber, muffle it's sound and erase its presence from the senses and I helped since I was still in some sort of shock, I helped bring it towards his head."  
  
"Valiantly did you fight Young Skywalker, Young Jett-Aulie." Yoda said. "Rewarded you will be for defeating this strong Dark Jedi."  
  
"Master Yoda, there is something that Anakin and I want to tell you." Amalia said from her seat. "When Anakin and I first met several days ago, Master Obi-Wan noticed a lot of similarities in our natural behaviors and in our fighting. Of course this could be seen as coincidence, but Anakin will tell you that there was a different feeling that he felt when we first saw each other."  
  
"Its true, there was something soothing about seeing her. Like when you've lost something and found it again, warm, gentle. Master Windu told me that she was an orphan left on this planet at this very building nineteen years ago. I asked her if she had any recollection of her home planet." Anakin said. Padme entered the room, and urged Anakin to continue. "Her description sounded much like Tatooine, my home planet. So I decided I would help her find her family."  
  
"You are all thinking how a one week old baby could remember her home planet." Amalia said. "These were not my memories. These were Anakin's, tapped into when we were both still children." She paused. "And now you're asking how out of all the Force-gifted children in the universe, why Anakin's?"  
  
"We found that our mother Shmi, gave birth to twins. Amalia was stolen from the hospital and when the ship she was on got searched by the Republic, a guard found her and felt she would best be safe here with the Jedi." Anakin said.  
  
"So, I would much appreciate if you would address me as Knight Skywalker." Amalia replied.  
  
"How could we not know you were twins?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"Blind to the similarities the Force makes us sometimes." Yoda said. "True is what they say Jedi of the council."  
  
"Does this mean the prophecy is wrong?" One of the others asked. "They only said that one Jedi with this high a midichlorian count can restore order to the Force."  
  
"I believe they both have began that by killing Count Dooku." Mace Windu replied.  
  
"Strong together you are." Yoda said, getting off of his seat and walking to them. He held both of their hands with his small green palms. He closed his eyes, using their strength in the Force to fuel him.  
  
"What do you see?" Anakin asked. "Master Yoda."  
  
"Amalia, marry you will a Jedi." Yoda said. "Anakin, soon to come will be yours and Senator Amidala's children." Anakin looked at Padme, who suppresed a smile.  
  
"What else do you see?" Master Windu asked.  
  
"Anakin and Amalia's children will in the Force bring balance." Yoda said. "Skywalker's, honored are you to have this duty. Advice I give to you my young, former Padawans… Mindful you must be of your feelings. Strong you both are. Good you can be or evil, still, strong you will be. Amalia, knowing are you of the truth."  
  
"The light always prevails?" Amalia asked.  
  
"Very good." Yoda said. "Now go, rest you must. Too much already have you experienced tonight." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
Anakin and Amalia made it their goal to meet every night, knowing that Amalia was strong enough to sense any trouble with Padme and Anakin was, well, aggressive enough to scare away trouble.  
  
"So, have you ever been in love?" Anakin asked. "Or are you going to tell me that a true Jedi shouldn't love?"  
  
"I think you're just asking me this so you can gloat about you and Padme again." Amalia said as they walked the streets of Coruscant.  
  
"I'm not going to gloat." He said with a grin. "Honestly."  
  
"Well, I think a Jedi should be allowed to love. It's a powerful emotion Anakin. An emotion that leads to happiness, granted there's nothing wrong with your love life…" Amalia said, looking at the buildings.  
  
"You're not answering the other part of my question Amalia." Anakin said, poking her side.  
  
"Alright!" She said, giving him a slight push with her mind. "His name was Eli Wessen, he had gray eyes and dark brown hair." Anakin rolled his eyes. "You wanted to know, so I'll tell you the full story, deal with it Ani. We grew up here at the centre, and he was a bit of an ass wipe when we were young Padawan being taught by Yoda. I made it my job to be better than him. We competed a lot, until we were about twelve or thirteen when we received our private trainers, we didn't see each other often after that."  
  
"So what happened?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well when we were seventeen we both stayed at Coruscant for long periods of time, training intensively for the trials." Amalia said. "Something changed with him, he was humble and sweet. I think it was his Jedi Master, whipped him into shape." Anakin grinned. "We dated secretly, and during vacation time he would take me to his home planet of Corellia and we would jump planets using his ship. When we both turned eighteen, he promised me that when we both became Knights he told me we would go around the galaxy to find my family."  
  
"What happened?" Anakin asked.  
  
"He was captured on his ship when he was passing by Kessel. I could feel him struggle before they put him in chains. For three months I couldn't sleep, because when I did I saw his face in agony, he would send thoughts to me telling me that I shouldn't rescue him because they would only capture me as well. He told me that he was going to die before I got there, that he wanted me to remember him as a handsome Jedi. Eventually his messages stopped, and I couldn't sense him anymore. I was too weak, and didn't want to hear his agony." Amalia said, stopping on the sidewalk.  
  
"I went to Geonosis later the week I realized his death feeling tired and not ready to fight. But I surprised myself, turns out your presence mister, helped me a lot there." Amalia continued.  
  
"Do you think you can fall in love again with one of the other Jedi?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well you heard what Yoda said." Amalia replied. "I'm sleepy…I promised Master Windu we'd have a duel on the roof in the morning. He'll kick my ass." Amalia said, and she and Anakin turned around and went home.  
  
~*~  
  
Amalia ran to the roof early that morning. With Yoda's urging, Anakin brought up several of the young Padawan to watch the duel. "Don't rush Amalia. It's only an informal duel."  
  
"Sorry Master Windu." Amalia said, shaking herself to loosen her muscles.  
  
Anakin sent her a thought. "Amalia sucks." Amalia sent a more obscene thought back to Anakin, and he grinned and laughed, looking stupid because no one talked.  
  
"Are you ready?" Master Windu asked.  
  
"Yes, actually, I am." Amalia said, removing her cloak to show her skintight uniform bodysuit. Mace Windu charged at her and she deftly blocked his saber from cutting her side. He slashed and she parried with almost equal strength and speed.  
  
"See how she blocks his lightsaber so quickly?" Anakin said. "That's what will happen to you young Padawan. You'll learn to feel the Force flowing through you, sometimes you won't even notice, it'll become second nature."  
  
"Excuse me, Master Skywalker, can we have lightsaber duels?" One of the smallest of the Padawan asked.  
  
"No, only Master Yoda can tell you whether or not you are ready. If you fight with a lightsaber too haphazardly, you may end up having to get a new arm, like I did, or a new hand, like Amalia has." Anakin said.  
  
"Look! Her lightsaber's going to fall off of the building!" Another Padawan yelled.  
  
Anakin was sitting back, knowing that Amalia would bring it back to her. "She wasn't gonna let it drop you bucket head." Another replied.  
  
"Hey…no name calling." Amalia said, careening past them.  
  
After ten more minutes of endless sparring, Mace Windu finally called a halt. "Well, you fight harder now than ever Amalia, that's a good improvement for when the Republic will call us to fight in the wars. I'll be going now. Anakin you and Amalia take these Padawan back to Yoda. I'm sure he'll want to hear what they have to say."  
  
Amalia walked towards them, sore and sweating. Her robe flew onto her shoulders. "You were really great out there Master Jett-Aulie." A Twi'lek child said.  
  
"It's Skywalker. Anakin and I are twins." Amalia said, smiling at the little boy.  
  
"Master Skywalker, you and your brother should fight." Another said.  
  
"It's not fighting, it's a duel." Anakin said. "Fighting makes it sound evil. We practice so that we can get stronger, and that when we actually do have to use our lightsabers, we know how to feel for the attack."  
  
A crashed speeder was heading toward them, Anakin and Amalia both sensed it and with their lightning fast Jedi reflexes, they spun around and managed to land the ship gently onto the pad. "Come on, there'll be falling debris. We don't want our future Jedi Knights to get hurt now do we?" Amalia said, scurrying the children away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Enjoy it you did?" Yoda asked the children. "A powerful warrior with and without the sword is our precious Amalia."  
  
"And Anakin." Anakin grinned.  
  
"And our other Master Skywalker." Yoda said, smiling at them.  
  
"Master Yoda, can a Jedi fight without using a lightsaber?" A tall Padawan asked.  
  
"Ask them you will." Yoda said, limping towards them. "Experienced are they in battle, not like Master Yoda."  
  
Amalia laughed. "If we're experienced in battle Master Yoda, what does that say for you?" She used the Force to playfully levitate the little green Jedi. His eyes grew wide as she levitated him to his seat.  
  
"Give them not ideas for which to use." Yoda said in his 'old-man' chuckle. "One day, floating I will be in the hallways." Anakin began to laugh. "Funny is the thought Anakin?"  
  
"Of course Master Yoda. It's like seeing your former trainer zooming through the hallways." Anakin replied.  
  
"But yes, little Padawan, a Jedi can fight without using a lightsaber. A Jedi can use the Force to push," Amalia answered, using the Force to gently knock Anakin towards the wall. "or to levitate."  
  
"Hey, you are not levitating me missy." Anakin said, getting ahead of her. He made the children laugh by sometimes jerking her up and down a bit.  
  
"My young Padawan, say thank you to our visitors." Yoda said. Anakin let go of Amalia and she fell from her spot on the ceiling straight onto her bum.  
  
"You're gonna get it now Anakin." Amalia grinned as the children laughed hysterically.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin and Amalia were running through the halls like little children themselves. She ran faster than he did, but he swerved constantly to avoid her. "Anakin stop! You're going to bump into someone!"  
  
Sure enough, he crashed into Padme who was with Chancellor Palpatine. "Ani? Amalia? What are you two doing?" Padme asked with a slightly amused grin.  
  
Amalia jerkily lifted Anakin off the floor with the Force, as she caught her breath. "I was trying to catch Anakin so that he'll pay for dropping me on my rear when he levitated me."  
  
"I didn't mean it. Yoda started talking." Anakin said, defensively. She put up another invisible barrier sensing he would try to hug her. So she found her humor when he eagerly went to hug her and fell to the floor.  
  
"Alright, now we're even." Amalia replied. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~*~  
  
Obi-Wan was meditating in one of the solariums at the Jedi Centre. He was disturbed by the footsteps of two people. Immediately he sensed who they were. "Amalia, Anakin…" He said in a fatherly tone.  
  
Anakin emerged first. "I swear I didn't do it."  
  
"Do what?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to mask his amusement.  
  
"Make me fall." Amalia said. "I know you pushed me. I felt it."  
  
"Prove it!" Anakin said, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"How old are we again?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"You don't need to know." Amalia replied, her eyes swiveling towards Anakin and she gave him a nudge.  
  
"Funny, you two are the prophesied strongest Jedi in the universe and you're here playing a game of cat and mouse." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"As long as I'm the cat." Anakin said.  
  
"Anakin…." Obi-Wan said. "Maybe you should sit and watch Yoda's classes. His students, I believe are much more behaved than you."  
  
"Obi-Wan, you insult me." Amalia said, pretending to look hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan had talked the two into meditating. He himself paced the room, stretching his thoughts with the Force to search for the Sith. He heard some rustling behind him. Anakin had gone.  
  
"Padme called." Amalia answered before Obi-Wan asked. He nodded and went back to his thoughts. Amalia suddenly sensed a presence that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Master Kenobi, do you feel that?"  
  
"Yes…a peculiar feeling." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"It can't be though…"  
  
"It is." A new voice answered in reply. Amalia turned around, and slowly her eyes met with those familiar gray eyes.  
  
"Eli…" Amalia said. "How did you…" She asked before hugging him, trying not to let her tears drop.  
  
"I stretched out to you one night… you were cold, sad…and I guess, it was motivation enough for me to break away from the spice mines." He said. "I've actually been in the medic unit for a week, recuperating." Amalia found his presence not only calming but warm. "It was a surprise, I can feel that from you. Your heart is pounding quite fast."  
  
"Eli, remember how you said after we became Jedi Knights we'd search for my family?" Amalia asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "Did you find them?"  
  
"I found my brother." Amalia replied. She and Eli walked out of the solarium and towards where she sensed her brother was. He was with Padme, just sitting with her, calming her with his presence. "Ani…"  
  
"Hey." He said, looking up with a small grin.  
  
"Eli, this is my twin brother, Anakin Skywalker and that's his wife Padme. Anakin, this is Eli Wessen." Amalia said.  
  
"Eli?" Anakin asked. "Amalia told me you died."  
  
"So you two have caught up on everything I see. Very Amalia of you." Eli said, grinning. "I look good for a dead man then?" Anakin grinned back. "Aren't you the Chosen One?"  
  
"Well…." Amalia butted in. "Since he has a sister…the prophecy missed one. What good is one when two can do an even better job?"  
  
"Does everything between us have to be competition Amalia?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Sorry about her Anakin, she's very brash sometimes." Eli said.  
  
"I make the same complaint about Anakin." Padme replied. Anakin looked at her surprised. "Okay…maybe not complaint, but comment, yes, comment." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
"Anakin, Amalia and Eli have to go with you and Padme." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Why?" Anakin asked as he lay in the compartment of the ship checking every cable. "Could you hand me a hydrospanner?" Obi-Wan found it and tossed it down to him.  
  
"Master Yoda requested it. He said that he saw later that Eli and Amalia will come in handy." Obi-Wan replied. "Three Jedi is better than one."  
  
"Fine." Anakin replied.  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't mind." Obi-Wan replied. "Blood connected by the Force is thicker than water."  
  
"Good lord Obi-Wan…" Anakin said, containing his laughter. "That was shockingly corny."  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate that." Obi-Wan said, patting him on the back.  
  
~*~  
  
Amalia sat in a sofa with Padme across from her. Amalia wasn't in her normal battling uniform but in flowing robes of silver, her lightsaber tucked away in one of the hidden pockets. Her hair was unbelievably curly and like her dress, flowed freely.  
  
"You look different." Padme said.  
  
"In a good way?" Amalia asked with that same grin Padme would see often on Anakin when he was in one of his odd moods. Padme laughed.  
  
Anakin came into their compartment. "Hello ladies." He grinned. "We're waiting for your little friend Eli."  
  
"He's coming." Amalia replied, stretching out with the Force, sensing Eli. "He's sprinting."  
  
Eli came in, panting if you will. "Sorry, I had everything packed but my lightsaber."  
  
"It's alright." Amalia said, feeling him warm up. "Come on boys, aren't we going to get off this rock?"  
  
"Where do you two want to head?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Can we stop by Corellia? I promised my best friend Maren that I'd give him new parts for his ship." Eli asked, sitting next to Anakin, who was in the pilot seat.  
  
"Sure." Anakin replied, setting coordinates.  
  
"Wow." Eli said, thoroughly impressed. "This is one of the best designs I've ever seen on a ship before. What kind of ship is this by the way?"  
  
"Naboo Premiere Fighter." Padme replied. "Equipped with enough power to destroy an asteroid and shields to take three days' worth of heavy artillery fire."  
  
"Sweet." Eli said, taking in the glowing panels.  
  
"Isn't it?" Anakin asked.  
  
Padme looked at Amalia. "Two peas in a pod." Amalia replied and she walked out shaking her head.  
  
~*~  
  
They landed in Corellia after four hours of hyperspace. "ELI!" Maren said, grinning. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Maren Solo." Eli grinned. "Hell, I almost was."  
  
"And Amalia, you look beautiful as always." Maren said, grinning at her. Amalia shot him daggers through her piercing blue eyes. "And, as always, hands off…You must be…" He said to Anakin.  
  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Amalia's brother. And this is my wife Padme." Anakin replied.  
  
"Like brother like sister." Eli said. "Very protective, and competitive."  
  
"I can't help it." Anakin replied.  
  
"Maren, will your friend…what's his name Bregen Calrissian be here?" Eli asked.  
  
"Yes, we're building a ship. From scratch!" Maren said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Got a name for it?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Millennium Falcon." Maren said, leading them into the ship. "Got those parts?"  
  
"You know, Ani, I'll go take Padme out. We'll go shopping for some things. Corellia's known to have really nice robes." Amalia said.  
  
"Corellia has nice robes?" Padme asked.  
  
"And really really nice shoes." Amalia replied. "Call me. You know where I'll be."  
  
~*~  
  
Several hours later, Amalia and Padme came back, laughing hysterically with several bags full of clothes. "You ladies really cleaned out now didn't you." Anakin said.  
  
"Don't worry, I reminded Amalia to get something for you." Padme said.  
  
"Did you get something for me?" Anakin asked Padme.  
  
"Of course." Padme said. "But you can't see it until we get to Naboo."  
  
Meanwhile, Amalia was seeing what Eli, Maren and Bregen had done all day. "She looks good guys."  
  
"She's gonna be the fastest ship out there, with these parts Eli got." Maren said. He emerged from the belly of the ship with dirt covered hands.  
  
"Eli, Anakin's calling. We have to get going." Amalia called.  
  
"Yeah I can hear him." Eli said, poking his head out where he could see Amalia.  
  
"Is this some weird Jedi thing, because Anakin sure isn't talking." Maren replied.  
  
"Yes. Yes it is." Amalia said frankly. "I'll see ya around Maren."  
  
"Bye." He said. He looked at Eli. "You're girlfriend is a piece of work you know. She's got a lotta sass."  
  
"She's the sweetest girl though." Eli said. "She's the reason why I got outta those spice mines I was tellin you about."  
  
"Aw, it wasn't because of your good old buddies here on Corellia?" Maren asked.  
  
"Hell no." Eli said, lifting himself up. He shook the dirt off of his clothes. Amalia came back in wearing brand new robes, which were a lot tighter than before, more like her uniform.  
  
"Eliiiii." Amalia called. "Anakin's gonna be pissed."  
  
"Alright babe, be right there." Eli said. Amalia turned and headed towards the ship.  
  
"Yeah, you should go, you won't score any tonight." Maren said.  
  
Eli looked at him and headed off of the ship and towards Amalia who was standing outside of the other ship. "Sorry, Maren's a weirdo sometimes."  
  
"I know." Amalia grinned. She leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"What was that for?" Eli asked, unable to stop grinning.  
  
"Dunno." She replied. "Just because."  
  
"I think since it's 'just because' you should do it again." Eli said, putting his hands around her waist as they went into the ship.  
  
"You guys took long enough." Anakin said.  
  
"Patience must you have young Skywalker." Amalia said imitating Yoda perfectly. Anakin looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"Strong are you with the Force Amalia, control it you must!" Anakin replied. "Beat that."  
  
"God, can you guys quit it for like, two seconds?" Padme asked.  
  
"Nah." Amalia replied.  
  
"Can't help it." Anakin said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~*~  
  
The four had landed in Naboo and with Anakin's lead, gone to the villa far away from the prying eyes of the Republic. Amalia and Eli retreated in what they thought was a discreet manor. Anakin and Padme however decided that they would spend their day away from the villa and on a boat.  
  
"So your sister seems happy." Padme said, while sitting comfortably in Anakin's arms.  
  
"She is. That's the happiest she's been in a while." Anakin said. "Sometimes though, I wish we didn't have this strong connection."  
  
"Why?" Padme asked.  
  
"Let's just say, it's not cool to feel everything your sister is feeling when her emotions are strong." Anakin replied. "Say like now, while we're out here, and she and Eli are over there."  
  
"Ah…" Padme replied, grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin woke up with a start in the middle of the night. "Amalia." He whispered.  
  
Padme stirred next to him. "What is it?"  
  
"Amalia…she's gone." Anakin said, getting his robe on. "Oh god, why didn't I sense it before?" He said, running to Amalia's room. Eli certainly was in the room, but he stretched out with Force to feel her presence, and it wasn't in the villa or anywhere in the vicinity.  
  
"Anakin?" Eli asked, half asleep.  
  
"Where's Amalia?" Anakin asked, using the Force to get his utility belt that had his lightsaber attached to it.  
  
"Oh god." Eli said. "I've suddenly gone cold."  
  
"I know, me too." Anakin said. "He's taken her."  
  
"Who?" Eli asked.  
  
"The Sith Lord." Anakin said. "He knows…oh god, he knows."  
  
"Knows what?" Eli asked as Anakin ran out.  
  
"She's one of the chosen Jedi that will bring balance to the Force." Anakin replied. He gently woke Padme from her slumber and told her to get some things together.  
  
"Anakin, are you going to go after her?" Eli asked.  
  
"I can feel her. She's cold, and in pain." Anakin replied. "We have to go."  
  
Padme sleepily went into the ship and Eli with his Jedi robes on, followed her onto the ship. Anakin set the coordinates for Corellia first. "What are you doing?" Eli asked.  
  
"I need you to stay with Padme on Corellia. I'm going after her." Anakin replied as the ship took off.  
  
"Why are you going?" He asked Anakin.  
  
"Because, she's my sister. And, they'd want me anyway." Anakin replied.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Eli asked, sort of dejected.  
  
"Protect Padme. The Federation's been after her for a while. And if I need help…I'll call you." Anakin replied. "Through the Force of course." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
Master Yoda would always tell Amalia that the temptation of the darkside would be strong. Well, now that she was in the situation, she laughed at that, because she found it quite repulsive, knowing that she could become powerful with the light side.  
  
However when she saw the Sith Lord's power…she changed her mind, out of fear.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin landed on Coruscant, which surprised him. He didn't think the Sith Lord would be so near to the Jedi Council. Amalia's thoughts and feelings lead her to a dark building, where he was met by the Sith's guards. "The Sith Lord awaits you."  
  
Anakin clenched his jaw, when he heard that. He noticed the building looked familiar, and realized it was because it was so near the Council. "Anakin, I'm surprised you came to get me. Had it been Eli I could've easily eliminated him."  
  
"Amalia?" Anakin asked, looking wide eyed at her, wearing dark robes and armed with a new lightsaber.  
  
"The Dark Side never looked this good." Amalia said, as the Sith Lord came into the room. Amalia winked at him, giving off warmth, before the Sith Lord came near. Anakin felt her suddenly go cold, as he did.  
  
"So you've met my new apprentice." He said. His voice was eerily familiar.  
  
"I have." Anakin said.  
  
"Would you like to join and we will become the most powerful rulers in the universe…" The Sith said.  
  
"Never." Anakin replied.  
  
"Perhaps, a duel." Amalia replied. "A duel, will change his mind."  
  
"Go then, my young apprentice. Show him the true power of the dark side."  
  
~*~  
  
Amalia breathed as she turned on her lightsaber, with her back to the Sith Lord, she clouded her thoughts, thus leaving her intentions out of his mind. She gave Anakin a reassuring smile and mouthed "Trust me." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~*~  
  
"I don't want to fight you." Anakin said, forcing a look of calmness onto his face.  
  
"Anakin….I don't want to fight you either." Amalia said, as she stepped closer to him. "Just join the Sith Lord, and once he becomes Emperor, we will be the most powerful and feared Jedi in the universe."  
  
Anakin struggled to find words. It was hard to act when Amalia looked dead serious. "And if I don't want to?"  
  
"We'll just take Padme then. Your children will come in a several months, and then we can dispose of you." Amalia said.  
  
Anakin backed away as Amalia neared him. Amalia slashed with her new blood red lightsaber and Anakin deftly flipped back away from her. Anakin turned on his lightsaber. "You leave me no choice."  
  
The two slashed and parried as the Sith watched on. "Yes, the Force flows through your anger, your hate." The Sith said. He walked nearer to them.  
  
"Only a fool would join you." Anakin said.  
  
"Then you call your sister a fool." The Sith said.  
  
"Who's more the fool….the fool, or the fool that follows him?" Amalia asked, slashing, but then getting deflected.  
  
"Amalia, I think I know who the good are, and I know that you have a lot of good in you." Anakin said to Amalia. Amalia clenched her jaw, she breathed deeply, and winked at Anakin. She again, in her pause clouded her thoughts from the Sith and sent one to Anakin. "When I wink at you again, we will both strike down the Sith, I from the top, you from the bottom."  
  
"Why me from the top?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Because I said so." Amalia replied. Anakin decided to make their fight more believable so he slashed at her.  
  
"Yes, feel your hate towards her, for joining me. Hate flows through you and brings you more power." The Sith said as he watched them slash and parry with glee.  
  
"Anakin, tell me, would you have joined the emperor?" Amalia asked.  
  
"Never." Anakin replied. Amalia then winked and Amalia, who was too far to strike down the Emperor, used the Force to charge her lightsaber through his chest, as Anakin plunged his lightsaber into the Sith's stomach. "I'll slice his head off just to be sure." He walked towards the Emperor and with one fowl swoop off went his head.  
  
Amalia heaved a great sigh. "Anakin, I'm so glad you heard me calling you."  
  
"It's amazing I listened though." Anakin said. "Usually I don't like responding when people call me."  
  
"Well, I'm your sister." Amalia replied leading him to her quarters.  
  
"Is it true what you said?" Anakin asked. "About Padme?"  
  
"Don't you sense it Ani?" Amalia asked, forcing him to wait outside as she changed into her Jedi robes. "Every time she walks in the room, there are three that I feel."  
  
"Three?" Anakin asked, already in over his head at being a father. "Twins??"  
  
"Yes." Amalia replied, emerging from her room. She snapped on her lightsaber, her turquoise lightsaber. "God I was so happy that I'd see this thing again."  
  
"Well…can you sense whether they're boys or girls?" Anakin asked. "Oh, the ship, right, let's go to that shall we?"  
  
"I'd tell you but it would take the fun out of my life since I'm wallowing in the joy that I know something that you don't." Amalia grinned cheekily.  
  
"You're pregnant too you know. Padme and I said it was only time." Anakin replied with an even more cheeky grin. Amalia gave him a mental nudge that forced him into the wall. "Alright if you want to play like that." He laughed. He pushed her gently with his mind.  
  
"Anakin…" Amalia replied, "I'm still going to beat you."  
  
"How so?" Anakin asked letting her on the ship first.  
  
"My baby will be born first." Amalia replied. Anakin looked at her, knowing that she won, he put a sad look on his face. "Don't use that look on me Anakin Skywalker. I swear, if you do it again, I'm throwing you from here to Tatooine."  
  
The twins looked at each other for a moment, and laughed, flying off into space. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~*~  
  
~~~Amalia's thoughts~~~  
  
I think I fell asleep halfway on our little journey to Corellia. In my sleep, Master Yoda and Master Windu spoke to me. They told me that the defeat of the Dark Lord Sideous also known as Chancellor Palpatine lifted the cloud from their vision… the Force was in order again. Funny, I don't feel any different.  
  
Anakin was mentally yelling at himself again, one of the few downsides to being so attune to the Force. I woke up from my sleep extremely tired from acting evil. "Anakin." I called. "Stop yelling, I can hear you."  
  
"How could you…oh yeah." Anakin replied. "Sorry." He came back to his seat, back at the helm, which was next to mine. "We're gonna be jumping out of hyperspace soon."  
  
"I know." I replied. "Eli's protecting Padme?"  
  
"She's safe…" Anakin replied. "What do you think of Eli's friends?"  
  
"Maren's fun, I just pretend like he's not. It's a game, we have." I replied. "And so is that Bregen character, although he's a little shady at times."  
  
"Shady?" Anakin asked.  
  
"You are so sheltered." I replied.  
  
"I am not." He retorted.  
  
"Yeah you are." I was going to win this one.  
  
"Do we have to compete?" Anakin asked. He's giving up, YES!  
  
"Yes. Don't change the subject or else I've already won." I replied.  
  
"Fine…" Anakin replied. He sulked at the control panel. He used that dejected-sour-loser look, and immediately I felt sorry for being so harsh, possibly hormones, I thought. "Don't feel sorry for me."  
  
"Alright, I was just about to apologize too…" I replied. I gave him a reassuring hug that he was still my brother.  
  
"Hey Amalia…" Anakin said before I walked out of the cockpit. "Wonder which one of us is older…"  
  
Damn him, I thought. Sibling rivalry can be so much fun.  
  
~~~  
  
Amalia and Anakin arrived on Corellia in thirty standard minutes. The two, after much friendly bickering, decided to come outside together. Eli, who had felt their arrival, waited with Padme on the landing platform. "Amalia…you're alright!" Eli yelled, running towards her. He gave her a gentle kiss. Anakin made a face at them as he walked towards Padme.  
  
"Ani, I'm pregnant." Padme replied.  
  
"I know…" Anakin replied, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Come on, we have to tell you what happened when I went and rescued Amalia."  
  
"Excuse me?" Amalia asked. "You did not rescue me. I did not need rescuing."  
  
"Oh right, then I'll just tell you how we defeated the Dark Lord Sideous then…because clearly, she didn't call me to be rescued, and clearly she wasn't dabbling herself in the Dark Side." Anakin replied.  
  
"Fine fine fine… that makes us even now right?" Amalia asked.  
  
A/N: Sorry if it seems a little jumbled, rushed, or craptacular. I've been getting so many ideas lately *plus* I found my Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban book…  
  
Also, I think it's time I watched Amadeus again. For some reason that is what makes me write a whole bunch of chapters. Either that or the Lakers need to play another game and win… HA HA Nets… that's funny.  
  
Well, yes, I only had but four hours of sleep, thus explaining my incohesiveness and my inability to spell, type or have correct grammar. So, enjoy my switching of tenses, and my incorrect spelings.  
  
Ah, and of course, May the Force Be With You.  
  
A/N #2: I'm such a dip for putting that last part there. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
~*~Six Years Later ~*~  
  
"Tierney!" Amalia grinned seeing her little five year old daughter running from her after a class with Yoda. Her father Eli was already tackled by their son Will. "How was class with Yoda?"  
  
"Me, Will, Luke and Leia made Yoda fly." Tierney giggled, running away from her mother and towards her cousins.  
  
Eli got up and had an utterly confused look on his face. "So, wait, we're off saving the universe and they get to levitate Yoda?"  
  
"Yes. How unfair is that?" Amalia grinned, locking arms with her husband. Now, there were four cousins running through the hallway one end to the other. Anakin walked over to Amalia with Padme at his side.  
  
"They levitated Yoda." Anakin grinned.  
  
"Levitate me they did." Yoda said, walking out of his room.  
  
"Sorry Master Yoda." Amalia replied.  
  
"Fine it is. Stronger Tierney has become. Before, dangling was my right foot. Now, high over my head it becomes each time." Yoda said, laughing.  
  
"Each time?" Padme asked, looking sternly at her children.  
  
"Reprimand them not." Yoda said to Padme. "Children only are they."  
  
~*~  
  
Amalia, Eli, Padme and Anakin went for a night out as the children were watched by C-3PO, and several of Padme's guards. "So, I said to him, what are you gonna do, shoot me?" Eli grinned. The table roared with laughter.  
  
"How stupid was he? You already chopped his arms off and he was still begging for a fight?" Anakin said, grinning.  
  
"I'm telling you, those Outer Rim characters are quite shady." Amalia replied. "When Eli and I were going to Dantooine, we needed some new parts for Maren Solo's ship, they wanted Eli and I to duel."  
  
"So? That's custom for them out there." Padme replied.  
  
"Naked, and completely bald." Eli added.  
  
"So naturally, we left and told Maren that the parts he needed weren't available." Amalia added.  
  
"Really, I would've thought you picked the naked dueling." Anakin said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Anakin had to escort Amidala to a Senate meeting the next week. Eli and Amalia, however, were sent by the Council to do negotiations with the Hutts and the 'government' on Tatooine.  
  
"Eli, do you feel that same pit in your stomach when we leave the kids?" Amalia sighed, looking at the bleakness of hyperspace.  
  
"Yes, and you should really do something about it because it's affecting me." Eli said, jokingly. Amalia wasn't impressed. "Amalia, they're Jedi, and with your good genes, they can take care of themselves. I mean, come on, they had the guts to levitate Yoda."  
  
"True." Amalia said as Eli put his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"You shouldn't worry." Eli replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon reaching Tatooine, Amalia and Eli made their way to visit the Hutts. "I have a bad feeling about this." Amalia said, wrapping her Jedi robes around her tightly.  
  
"Don't get me started on how sick I feel." Eli replied.  
  
They reached Jabba the Hutt's palace. They were strangely welcomed, which was odd. "Jabba, we hear you're getting aggressive." Jabba responded in grunts.  
  
"Jabba, we understand that you technically are the government, but there needs to be a balance, sir." Eli said. Jabba threw a slew of responses at them.  
  
"Jabba, all we're asking is that you lay low for a little while." Amalia said. From behind, Amalia could sense someone behind her. She turned around quickly and used the Force to levitate him.  
  
"Jabba, honestly, I thought you were better than that." Eli said, using the Force to mentally stun him.  
  
'Let's get out of here.' Amalia said to Eli's mind.  
  
'Yeah.' Eli said. "Put him down now." Things were going quite smoothly.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin sat, very bored at the Senate meeting. He hated these things and amused himself by levitating various things in the large hall. He looked over to the representatives next to Naboo. He saw that there were glasses sitting, untouched and full of water. He decided to levitate the water out of the cup. The representative looked at the water, very intrigued and looked around. He looked at Anakin, who looked away pretending to be interested in his utility belt, while he managed to get the water back into the cup.  
  
Twiddling his thumbs, he waited till he could levitate the cup. He was successful until a jarring scream came through his mind, he dropped the glass. He began to get a cold sweat. "Amalia." He stood up next to Amidala, who was listening earnestly to the speaker. "Padme."  
  
"Not now Anakin." Padme replied.  
  
"Amalia and Eli, they're in trouble." Anakin replied. "I have to go and help."  
  
"They're Jedi, like you, they can take care of themselves." Padme said, comfortingly.  
  
"Amalia's the only connection to my mother that I have left. Look, please just let me go." Anakin pleaded. Padme could never let that face down.  
  
"Alright, fine. Jar-Jar, please, take over my position." Padme replied, nodding at the Gungan before leaving her post.  
  
Within an hour, the couple was in space, traveling as quickly as they could to save Amalia and Eli. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Anakin took a deep breath as he walked inside the palace. He had unwillingly left Padme back on the ship, where C-3PO and R2-D2 were keeping her company, and the ship under it's invisibility shield. There was a party going on and he could sense it.  
  
Anakin saw Jabba sitting on his float with Amalia and several other women chained to the post. "Jabba," Anakin started, "you will let Amalia go." He said, trying to do his mind trick on Jabba.  
  
Jabba laughed and grunted. "If you don't, I will have to resort to using my weapon to get her and her husband Eli." Anakin said, looking over to the side to see Eli chained on the wall like a trapped insect on a spider-web. Jabba laughed as he pulled Amalia closer to his worm-like body.  
  
Amalia could feel the anger boiling through Anakin. 'Anakin, don't get angry. Just.think through it first. Let the Force guide you.' Amalia said in her thought.  
  
Anakin grinned slightly. 'Trust you tell me Obi-Wan type advice in a situation like this. You have a point. No one likes the dark side.' He closed his eyes and focused in. Finally, he realized what he needed to do. "Jabba, you made the mistake of leaving Eli armed." He said, he used the Force to get Eli's lightsaber, and tossed his to Amalia who immediately used it to free herself and the others.  
  
"Where's my lightsaber?" Amalia asked Jabba. "Where is it?"  
  
"Don't even bother, Amalia. He's probably sold it." Anakin replied. Amalia shook her head muttering some inaudible swear before running towards Eli and freeing him from his chains.  
  
When she got back, Jabba was hunched over. "Did you kill him?" Eli asked.  
  
"I was going to, I just stunned him." Anakin said. "Let's go." They ran out of the palace and out into the hot Tattoine sun. "Here, take my cloak." Anakin said, covering Amalia.  
  
They took the long walk back to the ship. However when they got there, Anakin clicked his remote constantly, but the ship wouldn't appear. "3PO." He muttered, picking his communicator up, seeing that it was beeping. "3PO, where are you?"  
  
"We're on our way back. We left right after you left the ship. We've brought the children with us." Padme said, speaking.  
  
"How long will we wait for you?" Anakin asked.  
  
"An hour, maybe two." Padme replied. Anakin looked at a dehydrated Amalia and sweating Eli.  
  
"Think you can get the ship to go faster?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I'll get R2 to do that." Padme replied.  
  
~*~  
  
After an hour of waiting, Amalia had passed out from the heat of the sun. "Ah, I don't think she would've done well here anyway." Anakin said, somewhat content with the heat.  
  
"That's not funny Anakin. She's passed out." Eli said.  
  
"And the ship is right there." Anakin replied, watching as it settled down in the ground a few yards away.  
  
Eli picked up Amalia as he and Anakin made their way to the ship. After what seemed like hours, the three reached the ship. "Daddy!" Leia shrieked, running to her father.  
  
"Leia." Anakin smiled, kissing his brown haired daughter. "Who's daddy's favorite girl?"  
  
"Daddy." Leia said, almost condescendingly. "I'm your only girl!"  
  
Meanwhile, Eli had set Amalia into the sleeping quarters of the ship. Will and Tierney saw him come out of the ship. "What's wrong with mommy?" Will asked.  
  
"She got a little sick because it was too hot. She'll wake up after she gets cooled down, okay?" Eli said, sending some warm thoughts to his worried children. "She'll be up and ready to say hi to you later."  
  
Padme was seated at the cockpit of the ship, rubbing her temples. "Padme? Are you alright?"  
  
"You try sitting in a ship with four rowdy five year olds for two hours." Padme said, grinning.  
  
"See, this is why I love you." Anakin grinned. "You can do that. I, probably, can't."  
  
"Probably." Padme grinned, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Eeewwww! Mommy! Daddy! Stop it!" Leia said, burying her face onto Anakin's shoulders.  
  
Will and Tierney went into the cockpit to see what Leia was yelling about. "Oh gross." Will said, running right out again.  
  
Tierney mentally tugged on Anakin's robes. "Yes Tierney?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd put Leia down. Luke's just opened up C-3PO's legs and I wanted her to be there when he rewires them to his arms." Tierney said, a bright grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Anakin asked, shocked.  
  
"Luke's rewiring him now Tierney!" Will said, poking his head in. Tierney ran to the engineering room and Leia wriggled out of Anakin's arms.  
  
"Oh gods, I hope C-3PO is shut down." Anakin said.  
  
"Don't sound to worrisome Ani. I know you want to see C-3PO walk on his hands as much as the kids do." Padme laughed. 


End file.
